


Zack Merrick Imagine #1 ft. ATL

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low, alex gaskarth - Fandom, bands - Fandom, jack barakat - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom, rian dawson - Fandom, zack merrick - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween with your boyfriend Zack and the rest of his band, All Time Low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zack Merrick Imagine #1 ft. ATL

I set the heavy bags on candy from the store on the kitchen counter when Zack walks in. 

"It's Halloween!" I jump into a hug in his arms. I tilt my head up, seeing his wide grin smiling at me before exchanging a quick kiss. His fingers trace along my sleeves of my hoodie, playing with a lose strand of fabric towards the hole where my arm extends out. "What time are the trick-or-treaters coming?" Zack asks, examining all the candy before stealing a handful of Snickers. "No idea. Maybe 7?" I reply to him. 

He glances over to the clock. "It's only 4, whatcha wanna do?"

I shrug. "Doesn't matter to me. Are the others coming tonight?" 

"Jack, Alex and Rian? You really want them over on Halloween?" Zack chuckles. "They'll trash the place after getting drunk. But I'll text them." 

45 minutes later, the rest of the band were crashed on our couch, arguing about Baltimore sports. They had their costumes with them, waiting till it got later to change into them. 

"What are you guys dressing up as?" Zack asks his bandmates, sitting on the couch next to Rian. 

"It's a surprise!" Alex grins, pulling his gallon of fake blood closer to him. "What are YOU going to be?" 

"Oh, well, uh..." Zack starts blushing a little. "I'm going to be a vampire. Me and (Y/N), it's like a matching thing, you know? She's going to be a vamp too." 

More rambles about costumes, candy, football and beer, the guys started getting changed into their costumes. Rian changed first - he came back out as a werewolf. He had a mask, covered with fuzzy brown fake fur. He put on a plaid shirt with faded jeans to make his hairy arms stick out, just like the fake paws where his shoes should be. Jack, of course, dressed like Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas. He had bought an identical costume; the striped pants, shirt, mask, basically everything. He painted his face white with the eyes black and the stitched mouth. Zack and I both changed together, transforming ourselves to blood sucking creatures. I helped gel Zack's hair back and apply foundation to him, making his skin more pale. I curled my hair, making it more wavy and put on a thick layer of bright red lipstick with bloody makeup dripping down my lips. Alex took the longest, when he was done, he had turned into a zombie. Ripped jeans, shirt, hat, everything. He painted his face in a grey hue with scares and black bruises. The fake blood was poured into a cup, where he walked around pretending to sip from it. 

We set the bowl of candy on the front porch - the plan was, trick-or-treaters would only take one piece, or trade one. I guessed the whole bowl would be gone in 5 minutes, tops, but the other guys didn't seem to believe me. Walking around the neighborhood, we got some odd looks from the parents. Everyone thought we were too old to be knocking on doors for free candy. 

It was almost 11 at night when we all decided to head back to mine and Zack's house. "Don't... don't get any makeup or blood all over, okay?" I nagged them when the band re-entered.

Alex grunted. "It's too early to call it the end of Halloween night. What else could we do?" 

"Let's egg someone's house!" Jack yelled, with a smirk plastered on his face like a 5 year old. 

Rian, Alex and Zack all looked excited about it. I sighed, but also kinda smiled. "You're going to get us arrested, but let's do it." 

Zack ran to the kitchen and grabbed the eggs while Alex walked out of the bathroom, arms fulled with toilet paper. We decided to go around the block, where an middle aged man was living. We remembered him most by his rude remarks to our age, so we decided revenge would be best fitted on him. 

The guys aren't very good at being quiet. Hollering, running around, they would get us all behind bars if they kept it up. I loudly whispered, "Shut up! He'll hear us!" Rian was in charge of the eggs, throwing them in various heights and directions, splattering them on his painted walls. Jack ran around with a roll of toilet paper, throwing it around the windows and doors as Alex redecorated the trees in his front yard. 

Zack and I took a roll of the paper to his backyard, wrapping it around the trunks of the trees and bushes. "At least if those three idiots get caught, we can make an escape," Zack laughed, tying off a strand of paper. "You know they'd rat us out in three seconds flat," I told him, laughing myself. Zack nodded, smiling. I went back to wrapping the nearest bush when I felt Zack's hand wrap around me, pulling me toward him with the toilet paper. I turned and pecked his lips. He wrapped me up in a warm hug, squeezing me. "Sorry if this was sucky Halloween, (Y/N), we didn't have much time alone," he spoke softly in my ear. "No, it was great!" I replied. Zack smiled warmhearted, twirling my curled hair in his hands. "Besides..," he whispered into my ear, nibbling it, "we're going to have all night alone." 

I was about to make a remark right before Rian signaled us to come back to the front yard. They'd finished the redecoration and were ready to head back to the house. Just then, the light from the bedroom shined through the window as we heard loud, muffled swearing. 

"Shit!" Jack chucked, "run!" We all sprinted away and back to the house, laughing out of control.


End file.
